


You in my arms

by PikaChu100



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Issei owns the tattoo shop, M/M, Makki and Oikawa roommates, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Swimming Pools, Tattoo Artist Iwaizumi Hajime, Tattoos, idk how to tag, song: +5 STAR+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaChu100/pseuds/PikaChu100
Summary: Tooru follows Takahiro to get a tattoo done, leaves with a date with Takahiro's tattoo artist.He's crazy for saying yes.He's crazy for being smitten.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	You in my arms

“I’m getting a new tattoo, come with me to the parlor.” Takahiro begs his roommate who’s reluctant about following him.

Tooru sends a glare at his roommate - pretty much done with the male. “How many more tattoo’s are you getting? What do your mom say about this?”

Takahiro grins at him in triumph, Tooru messed up with that question. “Mom doesn’t say anything. You know she doesn’t care what I do to my body - except drugs of course. No drugs in this household.”

Tooru rolls his eyes and proceeds to ignore his roommate with paper work from work. He has enough headache with the workload by his supervisor, he would rather stay in and do work than follow Takahiro to the tattoo parlor and watch a small needle with ink penetrate his roommate’s skin a million times. He shivers - how can people stand that. 

“Oh come on Tooru, we haven’t been out for a long time.” Takahiro kneels beside Tooru, his lips pouting. 

Tooru sighs. “I swear if you’re going just because you want to see the owner of the tattoo parlour that you keep fawning over - I will murder you.” 

Takahiro shakes his head rapidly. “No, no. Matsun isn’t on that day. Just my tattoo artist is. So is that a yes?”

“Matsun? When did you guys get chummy?” Tooru doesn’t remember Takahiro using a more friendlier name to call the tattoo parlour owner.

Takahiro looks away and slowly gets up. “Umm…Since he kinda asked me out?” 

Tooru’s hand stops typing on his laptop, he looks up to friend. “And you never bothered to introduce him to me?” 

“It’s still early, so I don’t want to freak him out.” Takahiro shrugs. 

“Fine. Now leave me alone, I have work to do.” 

“Yay, I love you Tooru!” Takahiro half hugs him and skips away into his bedroom. 

The things Tooru does for his friend. He half regrets saying yes to it but he really wants to check out the place where Takahiro goes to get his tattoos, he has to admit - Takahiro’s tattoo artist is talented. He has a few other friends that have multiple tattoos - but Takahiro is still in the lead for that, and Takahiro’s tattoo somehow looks better. Tooru personally doesn’t care about tattoos, he hates needles and there is no way in hell he’s getting one. But he doesn’t dislike the look of tattoos, they’re nice when you have a good tattooist.

Albeit him being adamant on not going with Takahiro to the tattoo parlour, he has to admit that it’s nice to go out with his roommate again. Takahiro knows a lot of good places to blow your hard earned money at and have a good time. Tooru swears this is due to his social butterfly status and that he works in marketing for an indie clothing line. 

Takahiro drags him all over town to places that he knows both of them would like, they walk around, do some shopping and eat good food. They stop by Harajuku just to walk around and for Takahiro to look for quirky pieces of accessories for an upcoming shoot for the brand he’s working for and then he drags Tooru to a cute cafe that turns out to be owned by someone he knows from work. Sometimes Tooru thinks Takahiro is secretly an influencer - the amount of followers on his Instagram speaks for itself despite Takahiro laughing as he denies it.

By 2pm, Takahiro states that his appointment is around 2:45 pm and they start heading to the tattoo parlour. It took longer than expected to reach the tattoo parlour as they needed to ride the subway to get to Shibuya. Once arriving at the bustling city center, Tooru tails Takahiro through the crowds of people and into smaller streets of the area. The deeper they go, less and less people are around, Takahiro then stops in front of the building. It looks just like any other shop only with the word tattoo on the window. 

“Hey, I’m outside.” Takahiro is talking on the phone with someone. 

Tooru waits along with Takahiro in the cold, it’s early winter and it’s starting to get colder. The shop doors open and a male’s head pops out. “Come in.”

Takahiro leads the way and they enter the shop, the warmth of the shop melts the cold away from Tooru. The male who Tooru assumes is the tattooist tells them they could hang their jackets on the coat rack by the doorway. The male clad in all black walks into one of the back rooms, and returns with a sketch pad. 

“Sit down, so Taka it’s you and your friend today?” The male invites them to the seats in the shop. 

The shop is decorated modernly but still minimalistic, the previous tattoos done in the shop were photographed and placed on the walls of the shop. Tooru’s eyes then landed on the tattoo artist, the male didn’t seem like he was taller than Tooru but he wasn’t short. He’s wearing an all black outfit,turtleneck, tight black jeans and heeled boots. He looks hot - Tooru isn’t going to even try to say otherwise. Tan skin, chiseled jaw and a piercing on his nostrils - those tiny piercings that aren't too much. And a helix piercing on the left ear. It wasn’t just the way he dressed, the male is attractive overall. 

Tooru tears his eyes away when the unnamed tattooist catches his eyes. 

“Nah, he’s a coward. It’s just me.” Takahiro teases Tooru and Tooru just flips a finger at Takahiro causing the male to chuckle.

“I’m not a coward. I just don’t want a tattoo.” Tooru sighs. “Not that’s anything wrong with it.” 

“It’s the needles then.” The tattoo artist says with a hint of a smile on his lips - his eyes were on Tooru when he said it. 

“Coward.” Takahiro sing-song again. 

Tooru rolls his eyes at the two of them. The tattoo then grins as he flips the sketch pad open. “Taka, you brought a friend over and not bother to introduce us?” The tattoo artist’s hands busy flipping through, looking for the design Takahiro informed him of.

“Oh, yeah! This is my best friend slash current roommate, Oikawa Tooru. Tooru, this is the man who has blessed me with his quality work, always delivering in work, Iwaizumi Hajime.” Takahiro introduces the male to Tooru and vice versa. Now, finally Tooru has a name to match the face with. 

“Nice to meet you.” Tooru says. 

“Nice to meet you too.” 

“So this is the finished design.” Iwaizumi shows Takahiro the design he worked on the last few days. The main motive of the tattoo is an oni mask.

“Perfect. This is why I come to you.” Takahiro praises Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi shakes his head at Takahiro’s praise. “You actually should go to Bokuto if you want this kind of work. He’s better at this.” 

“Yea I asked Bokuto in case you’d reject me. But Bokuto was full for the week.” Takahiro explains. “Plus, I trust you with your work.” 

“Yea, yea, enough with the ass kissing. Let me set things up for a minute, then we’ll get working.” Iwaizumi gets up and walks to the back room. 

“This place looks expensive.” Tooru whispers to Takahiro.

“It is. Iwa has a set price, like for even touch up. But I’d pay either way if it’s him.” Takahiro shrugs. 

“I swear you make money for tattoos.” Tooru shakes his head in disapproval. 

“Yes I do, so suck it up. I’m still paying my part of rent and contributing to the house's groceries, no complaining.” Takahiro sticks his tongue out at Tooru. 

“Hey, Taka, it’s going on the forearm right?” Iwaizumi comes back, his sleeves pushed up revealing a hint of tattoo on his right forearm. 

“Yea, the left forearm.” Takahiro nods. 

Iwaizumi tells Takahiro to get into the room, he looks back to Tooru asking if he wants to see to which Tooru declines and says he’ll stay and wait in the waiting area. Iwaizumi doesn’t push and tells him if he needs anything just pop into the room. Tooru thanks him and watches as he walks into the room. 

After an hour of waiting alone and running out of social media content to go through, he enters the room where Takahiro is getting his tattoo. Takahiro lying down while Iwaizumi on his left, still tattooing his forearm.

“You came to join us.” Takahiro grins when Tooru walks in. 

Tooru stands by the door, he doesn’t want to risk walking nearer to the whole set up and messing up. “Yea, it got boring to just sit outside.” 

“You’re welcome to join us. He’s almost finished too.” Iwaizumi looks up for a moment as he dips the needle in a small container that holds red ink. 

“Quick, Tooru think of where we should eat after this.” Takahiro looks at Tooru. 

“At home.” Tooru answers within a second. 

Takahiro pouts but doesn’t say no to it. “Fine, we’ll go home after this.” 

“Do you guys always bicker like this?” Iwaizumi questions without looking up.

“Only when he’s annoying.” Tooru stares at Iwaizumi.

“You’re just as annoying.” 

“Yea but at least I’m not the one secretly starting a new relationship and not telling their own roommate.” 

Takahiro deadpans. “Are you seriously still upset about that?” 

“You didn’t tell him? Issei couldn’t shut his mouth about you.” Iwaizumi snickers. “It was disgusting to hear.” 

“What do you mean disgusting?” Takahiro glares at his tattoo artist.

“Yea, in how much he could have been gushing over you like a teenage girl in love. Much like how you were when you told me about this guy you were interested in that owned a tattoo shop but then failed to inform me about getting together. I mean the audacity.” Tooru answers dramatically. 

“I unfortunately, for you Taka. I agree with your friend here. The audacity!” Iwaizumi joins hands with Tooru to tease Takahiro.

“I can’t believe you right now.” Takahiro flips both of them. 

Another half an hour passes by with the talking (read:bickering) on Tooru’s and Takahiro's part while Iwaizumi joins in here and there. Until he finally puts his tools down and wipes Takahiro’s arms one last time before declaring it’s done. 

Iwaizumi sprays Takahiro’s skin with a solution that Tooru doesn’t know what but it seems to be cleaning Takahiro’s skin from excess ink. He tells Takahiro that he could get up for a picture. Iwaizumi removes his gloves and grabs a camera and snaps a few pictures of the tattoo before putting on a new one and taking a tub of antibacterial ointment, he rubs the tattooed skin with the ointment before wrapping the skin with saran wrap. 

“Okay, I trust you to know enough about the after care.” Iwaizumi throws away his glove and stretches his back.

"Great, love it already." Takahiro looks pleased with the finished product. 

Tooru leaves the room first and waits at the waiting room for both of them to come out. Takahiro steps out first and sits down next to Tooru, careful with his forearm. 

"It's so tender." Takahiro hisses. 

Tooru looks at his friend, eyebrows furring together. "Is it bad?" 

“Not so much, my rib was worse." Takahiro shrugs and looks down at the wrapped arm. “Let’s just go home and order in or something.” 

“I can cook, we have things at home.” Tooru suggests instead.

“You don’t mind cooking? I can’t really help.” Takahiro asks him back.

Tooru nods. “No problem.” 

“Sorry for the wait.” Iwaizumi enters the waiting room again after cleaning his hands. Now the sleeves were rolled up far enough to reveal a bat tattoo on his right inside wrist and a traditional looking tiger tattoo on his left forearm. Takahiro gets up and walks to the cashier with Tooru tailing behind him, Iwaizumi rings up the price for the tattoo and Takahiro pays without much noise - he’s obviously happy with the end product. 

“Hey, can I use your bathroom?” Takahiro asks as he keeps his wallet in his pocket.

“Yea, you know where it is.” Iwaizumi nods towards the back. 

Takahiro leaves to the bathroom leaving Tooru alone with Iwaizumi. A little awkwardness hangs in the air as they’re left alone, Tooru tries to not look at Iwaizumi despite feeling the male’s eyes on him. He’s not an idiot to not know that the male was checking him out. 

Iwaizumi clears his throat and fidgets around the cashier. “So, wanna grab a drink some day?” 

Tooru turns to look at the male, a little surprised that he made a move so quickly. “Hmmm…” He looks at the male up and down, he does it for shit and giggles - he likes to see guys or girls that ask him out, panic a little when he ponders but Iwaizumi is different, he stands there looking right back at Tooru. Not worried. 

Tooru smiles. “I’ll do you a better one, dinner and a drink after.” 

“That is a better plan, I’m all in for it.” Iwaizumi agrees to it. Tooru watches as Iwaizumi takes out his phone, unlocks it and hands it to him.“Can I get your number?”

Tooru laughs but takes the phone. He puts in his phone number. “You work fast huh.” 

Iwaizumi shrugs, “Gotta shoot my shot, who knows I might get lucky.” Iwaizumi flashes a flirtatious smile at Tooru.

Tooru swears this man couldn’t get any hotter than this, he looks down to hide the subtle blush creeping on his cheeks. He hopes that it’s because he hasn’t been hit on for sometime that he’s so weak towards his invitation and not because this man is just too charming. 

Oikawa Tooru is ashamed of himself, he’s almost smitten with the tattoo artist that he met just hours ago. The sound of Takahiro coming back breaks the atmosphere and forces Tooru to regain composure - if Takahiro knew this, he would never hear the end of it. 

“We’ll see, text me the time and place when you decide.” Tooru taps the tattooist wrist and pulls away quickly but he makes sure the touch lingers just a little. 

Tooru takes his coat and puts it on before tossing Takahiro his, who then only wears it on one arm and covers his other arm with the coat. Tooru glances at Iwaizumi who’s already staring at him with a smirk. He cracks a small smile back. 

“See you again, Iwa.” Takahiro bids goodbye to Iwaizumi. 

The two male leave the tattoo shop and start heading before it gets too late. Takahiro glances at Tooru weirdly. 

“What? Spit it out.” Tooru notices the glance.

“Had fun ogling my tattoo artist?” Takahiro raises an eyebrow. 

Tooru blushes and covers half his face. “In my defence, he was the one who started it. And he’s severely good looking.”

“You two were all over each other.” Takahiro scoffs and rolls his eyes. 

Tooru pouts. “You don’t want me to get involved with him?” 

Takahiro frowns. “No, if you want to then go ahead. Just disgusting because all I wanted to scream was get a room. Seriously...”

“I bet you and your lover boy are more disgusting.” 

“Shut up.” 

“Not gonna.” 

“Paper towel! Get me a paper towel! Tooru!” Takahiro screams, they're home and Takahiro just washed his forearm. 

"Don't shout, we have neighbours remember." Tooru comes with the paper towel and hands it to Takahiro - this part of the tattooing, this Tooru is familiar with. 

"You know I don't care about them." Takahiro chuckles. "Okay, thank you. I can manage on my own now."

Tooru doesn't say anything and leaves to cook the dinner for them. He makes a simple dinner because he's so tired from following Takahiro around. He still had a pile of work to get done, he guessed he should sleep early and wake up early tomorrow to get them done. 

Takahiro helps set the table as Tooru finishes cooking. They eat dinner while watching a new series that is catching everybody's attention as soon as it comes out. This was a mundane night for both of them, as crazy as Takahiro is at times - he still had an off button where he could wind down. Which is why Tooru is still living with him. 

Tooru's phone tings as they were half way through dinner, he grabs it and it's an unknown number. But the message reveals the person. 

"It's Iwaizumi. What days are you free on? I'll have to move around my appointments to your free day."

Tooru bites his lips to hide a smile. He takes a cautious glance toward Takahiro who is thankfully glued to the TV. "I'm free on most nights, if it's hard for you we could meet on a weekend." He hits the send button and places his phone down. 

The phone stays silent for a good 3 hours, Tooru sighs and he climbs in bed. Iwaizumi hasn't read them yet, maybe he's working. Tooru puts his phone on his bedside table and turns off his lights. He's sure Iwaizumi will reply when he's free. 

Iwaizumi leans against his chair and lets a groan. He waves to his last client of the day who’s leaving the tattoo shop. He glances at the clock - it’s 2 in the morning, he knew that the job would take long but not this long and the fact it’s not finished yet really kills him inside but it’s good money so he won’t say no to it. He still needs to clean his station, but his body is so heavy and all he wants to do is sleep, he hasn't even checked his phone if Tooru replied. Iwaizumi groans, he hopes Tooru isn’t worrying about him not replying just yet.

“Just clean your station, I’ll wipe the place down tonight.” Issei comes into his room and places his hands on Iwaizumi’s shoulders, massaging the stiff muscles. 

“You can’t do it alone, it’s going to take hours.” Iwaizumi looks up at his boss slash friend.

“I can, you need to clean and wipe down your room.” Issei pats his shoulder. 

“Yea, and reply to a text.” Iwaizumi sits up straight again, taking tools - throwing out the needles just used.

“A text? Since when you worried about texting.” Issei questions him, suddenly interested in the topic at hand.

Iwaizumi spins the chair facing Issei, “Well, your lover boy came by. He brought his friend.” He rolls his eyes when Issei starts smirking. 

“Was he cute that you actually made a move?” Issei chuckles. 

Iwaizumi groans. “He was so cute. I mean, I can’t just let that guy go. Taka rarely brings anyone along.” 

“Just reply, I don’t think it would matter how late you texted back.” Issei shrugs. “You were working after all.” 

“Yea, I know. Now get out, I want to go home already.” Iwaizumi waves Issei away. 

Issei leaves Iwaizumi alone to get a start on cleaning the place before leaving. Both of them focus on their own task at hand knowing it would take about an hour to finish it all. Iwaizumi finishes cleaning once he changes the bed cover on the bed in his room, he uses the antibacterial wipes to disinfect the bed. He wipes down his station too, making sure everything is in order, he turns off the light to his room and steps out. Issei’s almost done with cleaning. Iwaizumi takes the trash out and cleans himself before helping Issei with whatever is not done. 

“What time are you coming?” Issei asks Iwaizumi since they were going back late. 

“I have an appointment at 11, so maybe 10. If I’m not here by 10, call me. I don’t want to sleep in.” Iwaizumi yawns. 

“Alright, get some rest. You’re having too many appointments right now.” Issei shakes his head. 

“I know, I know. I’ll slow down once the appointments are finished.” Iwaizumi mutters. 

“Okay, get your ass home now.” Issei shoos him away. 

Iwaizumi and Issei separate ways and head to their own respective houses. Iwaizumi reaches his apartment at nearly 4 in the morning, he washes up quickly and jumps into bed without a second thought - he’s beyond tired and in 6 hours he needs to be back at the shop. As he got comfortable in his bed, he reached for his phone.

"I'm free on most nights, if it's hard for you we could meet on a weekend." He reads Tooru’s reply. 

He knows he should be free on Thursday, he could make the time. Just like Issei said, he’d been taking too much these few weeks. He might as well apply for a day off. “Hey, sorry I just got off work.No, it’s okay. Maybe on Thursday, I’ll reconfirm with you when I have time and a place for it. Thanks for being understanding.” He hit send and put his phone down, snuggling into his bed and fell asleep in no time. 

“DId he reply yet?” Takahiro mutters before sipping coffee.

Tooru jumps and almost drops his phone. “Don’t scare me like that!” 

Takahiro laughs out loud. “Sorry, sorry. But did he reply?”

“How the hell did you know, and yes he did at 4 am.” Tooru ruffles his hair. “Does he always end work late?”

“You were looking at your phone a lot last night, of course I’d know.” Takahiro chuckles. “Not really, if he has an appointment that takes long then probably.”

“I see.” Tooru nods. 

“So are you going to see him?” Takahiro sits across from Tooru at the dining table. 

Tooru nods. “Yea, maybe give him a shot. Then we’ll see.” 

Takahiro stretches with a smile. “You’re going to get hooked. I’m warning you, that man is dangerous.” 

“You’re saying that like it’s bad things.” Tooru gulped at the statement. 

“Nah, go out and see him. I want to see what happens between you two.” Takahiro smirks. 

So that Thursday, they do see each other. Tooru leaving his office in a rush, the weather is getting colder by the day. He clutches his messenger bag close as he wraps his scarf around his neck, covering half his face with it. They’re to meet at the restaurant that Iwaizumi chose for them to dine in tonight. Tooru takes about half an hour to get there, once he’s there, he sees Iwaizumi waiting outside the restaurant. 

The male standing in the cold with his white turtleneck - does he own every color of turtlenecks? A black leather jacket that Tooru has never seen, and leather gloves with that along with the same shoes he was wearing the other day. Tooru’s hand unintentionally goes to his hair in an attempt to fix it - in contrast to Iwaizumi who’s looking good - Tooru is sure he looks a mess in his work clothes. 

“Hey, why didn’t you wait inside?” Tooru walks up to Iwaizumi.

“Hey, just wanted to wait for you. Come on.” Iwaizumi motions towards the restaurant. 

They enter the restaurant and sit at a table, Tooru unwraps his scarf and takes off his jacket, placing it on his chair while Iwaizumi does the same with his jacket, he stuffs his leather gloves in his pockets. “This restaurant is good, Issei took me here years ago.”

“You’ve known him for a long time then?” Tooru fixes his chair, still feeling out of place. 

Iwaizumi nods, he hands Tooru the menu to which Tooru mutters a soft thank you. “Yea, I’ve known him since college. Been a few years you could say. I assume it’s the same with you and Takahiro?” 

“We go back to high school, and have known him since forever. I can’t believe he’s still sticking with me.” Tooru has a fond smile on his face that melts Iwaizumi just a little. 

“He’s a little crazy at times.” Iwaizumi chuckles as he flips through the menu. 

“Yea but that’s one of the best quality Takahiro has.” 

The two then order their food, Tooru getting what Iwaizumi recommends and the male gets his usuals. They continue chatting while they wait for their food, he’s aware of this being a date but Tooru finds him being more relaxed with Iwaizumi than the other firsts dates he has ever been on. It seems easy to talk to the male. There was no judgement and no fear of messing up, bit by bit Tooru finds himself worrying less about what he looks like right now and all he wants to do is enjoy this dinner.

Tooru gets why Takahiro says that Iwaizumi is dangerous, he hooks you in and makes it easy.

It’s so easy to be smitten with his way of speaking, his smile and personality. Tooru feels like all he has to do is let go and he’s going to be a goner. 

At the end of the night they separate ways without even getting a drink, they didn’t have too. They had a great time just with dinner so going for drinks was changed for another day, maybe a day that’s not a working day so Tooru wouldn’t worry about hangovers. And it sets up for another date. Tooru walks home with a huge grin on his face and his heart beating fast. 

He gets home to find Takahiro waiting for him, his face clearly shows that he's waiting for the details on the date but Tooru denies him of it and only says that they're meeting for another date some time soon, depending on both their schedules . He knows it won't be too soon with him being busy in the coming weeks but they could text. 

A second date happens two weeks later, they went out for the drinks promised and a buzzed Tooru drags Iwaizumi to his favourite ramen shop where they ate and chatted for the rest of the night. Only to return home after the clock strikes one. This time Iwaizumi walks Tooru to his front door, and this time Tooru tell Iwaizumi that he wants to see him again for another date and he gets a peck on the cheek before Tooru runs inside into the safety of his house leaving Iwaizumi stunned. But he walks home feeling high either from the alcohol or the fact that he got a kiss on the cheek by the cute guy he's been going on dates and texting with. 

People at the office point out that Tooru has been glowing, looking much happier than usual. Tooru brushes it off as nothing but their imagination. The female coworkers don't believe him and instead questions if he's seeing someone which leaves Tooru speechless not knowing what to answer and instantly revealing himself. They flock around him to ask about his lover - he flushes at the word lover because he and Hajime haven't decided on being exclusive, heck they've only had two dates. 

“I'm not dating anyone!” Tooru insists on it.

“You're lying. Your face screams 'in love', there's no way you're not seeing someone.” One of the older coworkers marvelled at the thought of his young love.

“I’m serious, Shin-san! I don’t have a boyfriend.” Tooru keeps on insisting on this fact little did he know it would backfire on him. 

Leaving the office for lunch with his coworkers as usual, planning on heading to the nearest restaurant where they always go since it’s quick and near. He hasn’t heard from Hajime aside from a quick good morning text from the male as he commuted to work as Hajime was about to get ready to leave for work too. So when he sees Hajime standing in front of his office - yes he remembers telling him where he works but never expected to see the male here. 

“Tooru.” Hajime calls him when he sees him. 

Tooru freezes up - not because he doesn’t want or like him showing up to his office, he doesn’t mind it. “Hajime. What are you doing here?” They decided to drop the formalities and call each other by first names, something he wouldn’t do if he wasn’t wanting something serious with someone. 

“I was wondering if you would want to get lunch with me but if you have plans then it’s alright.” Hajime is aware of the people around Tooru who’s watching them closely with knowing smiles on their face.

“No, no. Take him.” Shin, Tooru’s superior, pushes him towards Hajime. “Take him to the altar while you’re at it.” She adds before pulling the rest of them along their way leaving Tooru with Hajime. 

They stand in the cold, face flushed at the statement from the lady. Hajime looks down to his shoes before taking Tooru’s hand softly and walking the other way towards a cafe he planned to take Tooru to. Silence hangs between them for a moment. 

“How was work?” Tooru asks Hajime.

“It was fine, my client today was a quick one. The afternoon one is a worry.” Hajime sighs. “If it’s all easy going I should finish in 5 hours.” 

“5 hours?” Tooru’s jaw drops.

“Yea, it’s a full body tattoo, on his back.” Hajime explains. 

“Text me when you get home tonight, so I know you got home fine.” Tooru beams at Hajime.

Hajime smiles back and nods, they reach the cafe and have lunch together. Hajime doesn’t mention what Tooru’s coworker said earlier and Tooru doesn’t try to explain. 

Tooru throws himself on the couch, laying his head on Takahiro’s lap - Takahiro doesn’t push him off and instead looks down at Tooru. “Why do you look like you’re dying?”

“I’m in trouble.” Tooru declares.

“What did you do?” Takahiro looks at him unimpressed.

“I allowed myself to be smitten by your tattoo artist and I can’t go back. Save me Taka, you have to save me.” Tooru sighs and looks at Takahiro, begging for help.

Takahiro laughs in his face. “Suffer.” 

Tooru sits up and shoves at Tooru playfully. “You’re mean.” 

“Hey, it was you who went out on multiple dates with Iwa. You’re the one who said yes. Don’t come begging for my help.” Takahiro sticks out his tongue at Tooru. 

Tooru sighs and lies back on Takahiro with a pout. “He’s a really good guy.”

“Tooru, if you think he’s okay. And that you would want more with him. Then go for it.” Takahiro pats Tooru’s head. “There’s nothing wrong with wanting more.” 

Another two months passed by with them going out and constantly texting each other, it was to the point their friends knew about them. Tooru’s friends would know about Hajime after him tagging along for a few times and the other tattoo artist in Issei’s shop knows who Tooru is. But they haven’t declared that they are together yet it doesn’t matter as much to them, to put a label on what they are. Whatever is between them right now, works and that’s enough.

Their fifth date happens on a Saturday. A new godzilla movie just came out and Hajime got two tickets for the late night showing of the movie, Tooru agrees to see when he hears the excitement in Hajime’s voice and he would love to see it in person. 

The movie was good and Hajime enjoyed it a lot which makes it worthwhile to be going out later than Tooru usually would. Leaving the cinema feels like a shame, he doesn’t want the night to end just yet. He wants more time with Hajime.

“Let’s go for a walk. I don’t want to let you go home just yet.” Hajime smiles sheepishly at Tooru. 

Tooru hugs Hajime’s arm tightly and leans his face on Hajime’s shoulder. “You read my mind.” 

Hajime chuckles at Tooru, his smile doesn’t leave him face a lot when he’s with Tooru. He wants to keep it this way because as wide as he is smiling, Tooru is too. The two males walk around town without a destination, having small talks. After crossing a road, Hajime stops for a moment, Tooru lets go of his arms. 

“What’s wrong?” Tooru asks when Hajime starts looking around.

“Do you want to go somewhere fun? But potentially could get us into trouble?” 

Tooru feels something bubbles in his stomach when Hajime looks at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Hajime holds out his hand towards Tooru, he doesn’t say anything and waits for Tooru to put his hands and trust in Hajime. 

“I’ll kill you if something bad happens.”Tooru mutters yet his fingers intertwine with Hajime’s. 

Hajime laughs aloud - it’s a joyous sound that Tooru wants to keep hearing as long as he could possibly live. “I’ll take the blame if shit happens.” 

Tooru follows Hajime closely, as they walk through residential areas and then near a school. Tooru is bewildered at why in the hell they would even go to a school - he hopes the guards are off duty. 

“This is my old high school, there’s an hole in the fences in the back, near the swimming pool. The school principal was always a cheapskate to repair the gates. So a lot of people actually sneak in here for a midnight swim.” Hajime whispers as they sneak to the back of the school.

“You’re crazy.” Tooru giggled. 

“Hey, if we’re going to keep seeing each other I need to know if you’re in with my craziness.” Hajime snickers.

Tooru grabs onto Hajime’s hand tighter. “Well lucky for me, I’m best friends with Hanamaki Takahiro. I’d like to watch you top his crazy stunts.” 

“Oh, I can’t top him.” Hajime shakes his head. 

Hajime finds the hole and crawls into it then helps Tooru through it. There they were in a high school ground, in front of a swimming pool. Hajime glances at the hesitant Tooru who’s looking at him too. Hajime shrugs off his jacket and starts stripping until his boxers. Tooru blushes so bad, it’s the first time he’d seen Hajime without his clothes. It’s also the first time he discovers the tattoo Hajime has, he already saw the tiger on his forearm and also the bat on the opposite arm. But this time he sees the obvious dragon in black in on his back, it covers most of his back and when Hajime turns to call him to join him, he sees the peeking blue ink of another tattoo on his boxer band.

“Join me, Tooru.” Hajime walks backwards with his arms wide open and freely falls into the pool making Tooru really hopes that the guard isn’t around. 

“Patrol already ended, it won’t start again until 4 am.” Hajime surfaces from the water, pushing his wet hair back. 

“Fine.” Tooru lets out a shaky breath, he has done crazier things with Taka, why would jumping into a swimming pool be any worse than the things he has done before? He strips his clothes off, shying away from Hajime’s stare as he enters the pool. 

“He has joined us everyone! He joined us.” Hajime fake yells in triumph to invisible audiences. 

“You’re an idiot.” Tooru chuckles as he swims to Hajime in the middle of the pool. 

“Come here.” Hajime swims toward Tooru.

Now it’s Tooru’s time to have fun. “Catch me if you can.” He submerges underwater and swims away from Hajime. He could hear Hajime laughing before he sees the male submerging underwater and attempts to catch on. This makes Tooru swim away faster, it goes on for a while before Tooru reappears for air and Hajime takes that as a chance to catch Tooru by the waist and pulls him flush against Hajime. 

“Caught you.” Hajime uses one hand to push his hair back while the other is holding Tooru snug. 

Tooru places his arms around Hajime’s neck. “Looks like you did.” 

Their faces are inches apart, they could see each other’s breath from the cold and heavy breathing. Hajime’s heart is beating faster when he couldn’t stop looking at Tooru’s lips. Silence surrounds them along with the tension were evidence of wanting more from both parties. 

“Can I -” Hajime mutters but gets cut by Tooru. 

“Do it. Kiss me.” 

Hajime doesn’t waste anymore time connecting their lips in an opened mouth kiss, their lips moving together languidly. It wasn’t like the movies, it was cold because they were wet in winter. But the kiss is sweet and painstakingly overdued. Tooru pushes himself closer to Hajime if that was possible as they were already skin to skin. Hajime kisses Tooru feverishly, he lifts Tooru up allowing the male to wrap his legs around Hajime’s waist tightly. They part for a few seconds to catch their breath before leaning in for another kiss, this time Hajime licks Tooru’s bottom lip asking permission to enter his mouth, Tooru opens his mouth slowly, welcoming Hajime in. 

Tooru’s fingers thread in his wet hair, their lips swollen and spit covered. Tooru smiles shyly as if they weren’t just making out in the pool. Hajime pecks Tooru’s red cheeks. 

“We should go before one of us gets sick.” Hajime lets go of Tooru slowly.

“Yea, we need to get home too.” Tooru is almost sorry to let him go. 

“Hey,Tooru.” Hajime catches Tooru’s hand making Tooru look back. 

“Come home with me tonight?” 

“Okay.” 

It is late enough for them to be walking home half wet without any judging eyes from anyone since no one was around. They walk to Hajime’s apartment hand in hand, shivering but not regretting any second of what they did in the pool. Upon arriving at the apartment, Hajime rushes them into the bathroom, turning the hot water on and taking off his clothes and throwing it in the washing machine, he tells Tooru to do the same. They stand under the hot water giggling at each other, arms around each other in efforts of warming up faster. 

“You’re crazy.” Hajime mutters. “I really didn’t think you’d actually jump into the pool with me.”

Tooru nuzzles Hajime’s cheek. “You’re just as crazy and I like crazy.” 

“I like you too.” Hajime grins. 

Tooru blushes and looks away from Hajime when he hears those words, even though they’re naked arms in arms under the hot water. Yet he would still be shy due to a confession. They leave the bathroom soon enough, Hajime handing Tooru a towel to dry himself with. Hajime leads him to his bedroom, Hajime fidgets around looking for clothes for Tooru to wear. 

Tooru waits while sitting on Hajime’s bed, he stares at the dragon on Hajime’s back. He wants to touch it and quite frankly he wants to be touched by Hajime. Tooru bites his lips, they are so close - Hajime even told him to not go home and it would be a shame. It would leave Tooru thinking of Hajime a lot more, leaving Tooru wanting more of Hajime but either way if it happens or not tonight. Tooru knows he’s already in love with Hajime and the thought of Hajime is already clouding his mind.

“Hajime.” Tooru calls him.

“Yea?” Hajime turns around to see Tooru sitting on his bed.

“I’m cold. Won’t you warm me up?” 

Hajime covers his face, surprised by the sudden request but it wasn’t unseen. Hajime is the one who invited Tooru into his house, into his bedroom. “Hajime,please.” Hajime drops the sweater he was holding and embraces Tooru, their bodies falling onto the bed as their lips meet once again. Tooru's breath hitches when Hajime kisses the columns of his neck - just where he's sensitive. Tooru threads his fingers in Hajimes hair, moaning softly as the male showers Tooru's body with his touch and kisses. 

“Hajime.” Tooru moans softly, his back arching as Hajime enters him slowly.

Hajime litters Tooru’s neck with kisses and nibbles on the skin, he hopes he doesn’t leave a mark knowing Tooru would have to wear collared shirts and having a hickey would not be good for him. Maybe some other day or some other place. “Oh god, you feel so good.” 

Tooru wraps his legs around Hajime. “You too. Taka was right, I’m in trouble.” He pants. 

Hajime frowns a little. “What do you mean you’re in trouble?” 

Tooru chuckles. “I won’t recover from falling for Iwaizumi Hajime.” 

“You better not. Keep falling in love with me.” Hajime kisses Tooru’s temple, making Tooru giggle. 

Tooru holds Hajime’s face, sweat rolling down his skin. He stared into Hajime's eyes, “I will love you so give me your everything tonight. Move.” 

Hajime pulls back, his hand sliding up Tooru’s thighs only to lift them to his shoulder taking a moment to bite on Tooru's thighs and relieving the bite with sucking on the skin and even licking it before he slams into Tooru hard causing a loud moan and toes curling so hard. Tooru grabs on the pillow after his so hard that his knuckles start turning white, Hajime leans down to catch his lips and muffle the moans and wails leaving Tooru’s mouth as he picks up his pace. Tooru’s nails rake down his back, “Don’t stop.” Tooru pants breathlessly, his eyes hooded and lips swollen. He looks beautiful when he’s being fucked senseless by Hajime. Hajime soaks in the image of Tooru underneath him, flushed red, and in so much pleasure and still begging for more, for more of Hajime’s touch. 

“Oh god. Hajime -” Tooru's eyes roll back even before he finishes the sentence as he comes so hard that his legs tremble. Hajime also feels a familiar coiling in his stomach and chases his own release and spills into Tooru. 

Tooru’s vision is blurry, he’s tired and sweaty. All he could remember is muttering ‘I love you’ to Hajime before his vision turns black. The next time he comes around, the sun is up and his body isn’t sticky or sweaty and he has a sweater on. He turns around only to see Hajime sleeping next to him. He snuggles into the male,wrapping his arm around Hajime’s waist where a whale tattoo is. He was right about seeing a blue tattoo peeking out of his boxers. 

“Hmm?” Hajime is startled awake when he feels someone moving, when he opens his eyes and sees it’s Tooru he relaxes. 

“Good morning.” Hajime mutters and snuggles into Tooru. 

“Morning, Hajime.” Tooru whispers. 

“Are you feeling okay?” Hajime asks, a little concerned. 

Tooru nods. “I’m feeling perfect actually.” 

Hajime smiles. “That's good. You blacked out on me last night. I got worried.” 

Tooru giggles. “I’m sorry, I’m okay.” 

“Hey, Tooru.” 

“Hmm?” 

“I know it’s a little late to ask, and we’ve been seeing each other for some time now. But do you want to be my boyfriend?” 

Tooru turns to lay on his stomach so that he could prop himself up to look at Hajime, he caresses Hajime’s cheek. “I would love to.” 

Hajime’s lips tugs up into a smile while his eyes are still barely opened, and it's the most beautiful look Hajime has shown Tooru. “I’m never going to find another person like you.”

“Good, you can’t get rid of me now.” Tooru teases. 

“I’ll be fine with that.” Hajime chuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an entry for IwaoiWeek2020, i think I butchered this. If any of you know how tattoo artist works, please forgive me if I wrote anything wrong and feel free to correct me (politely please huhuhu). Listened to 5 star by CL while writing this (the mv was the whole vibe I wanted to go for this fic but I don't have the braincells for it) so I think it's a good song to listen while reading this idk imo. I hope you guys enjoyed this, and enjoy this whole week for this ship that we all care for! Please comment,subscribe, kudos if you wanna! Thank you for reading ❤️❤️❤️ I hope you have a happy day/week/month!


End file.
